


Exam Day Stress

by ChelseaStark_x



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, RPF Avengers, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: A level results day, Actor Tom Holland, F/M, Fluff, I got my results and had to write this, Soft Tom Holland, Stressed Reader, Tom Holland is a good boyfriend, Tom is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: The Reader gets her results that decide whether you would get into the school she wants and your boyfriend, Tom Holland, is there to support you.





	Exam Day Stress

Earlier in the year you had taken your exams, exams that would determine whether or not you got into university. At the time you felt confident but now, days before you were due to get your results, you felt the nervousness kick in. 

For most of the summer you had been able to focus on other things, you’d gone camping with your boyfriend, Tom Holland, been to a few festivals with your friends, plenty of day trips with everyone. Making memories was basically your plan for this summer but now Tom was away for a few days, arriving back the day of your results day, and your friends were in the same boat as you when it came to stressing. 

Having Tom around, or even texting him, lifted a weight off of your shoulders. He’d watched you put so much pressure on yourself, had helped you with revision cards, quizzing you and helping you  memorize things he had no clue on. You really appreciated how amazing he had been, even with his busy schedule around exam season, what with Endgame coming out and everything.

Somehow you made it through exam season without breaking down too much, the stress of your subjects was immense but you were able to organise everything and make it a bit easier to deal with. Tom made sure that you weren’t pushing yourself too far and also made sure you drank and ate when you forgot. You really did love that man.

-

-

-

The day before results day arrived and you were anxious. Tom had called you earlier today on the phone and you had ended up crying due to the stress, you couldn’t wait for him to be home but knew he wasn’t likely to be back until early hours. Tom felt guilty that he couldn’t be there to help relieve you of some of the stress you were feeling but you assured him that he was helping more than he knew.

That night you settle in and decided that you might as well try to relax, not that you believed you’d be able to. You went to your bathroom and washed your face before pulling out a face mask, after applying it you went back to your room just as the phone started ringing. Smiling to yourself you answered the FaceTime call, your smile growing once Tom’s face appeared on your screen. As you spoke to him you felt yourself calming down slightly, he kept you talking for hours, only stopping for you to pull your face mask off, and ending the call when he had to board the plane.

Midnight came and you couldn’t sleep. You’d refreshed the site that told you your grades and the site that told you if you’d gotten into the university of your choice, knowing that they wouldn’t be updated until 12:00 PM but still feeling disappointed when nothing showed up. You stayed up for a while, aimlessly scrolling through all the results day memes that were on Twitter which only made you feel more on edge but also amused. 

Eventually you fell asleep around 4AM, waking up with a groan as your alarm clock sounded. You had definitely not had enough sleep but at the same time you were bubbling with nervous excitement. Checking your phone you saw you had a few texts, some from friends who were as nervous as you, some from your family wishing you luck and then one from Tom. You smiled at your phone as you typed back a reply before dragging yourself out of bed.

You quickly threw on a sweater and a pair of jeans, running a brush through your hair, then you went into the bathroom to brush your teeth and wash your face. You decided that would do. No way were you putting on makeup just to cry off if things went south, you were only running in and out of college anyway so there was no need for much effort. 

Once you were done you sat on your bed and waited for Tom to call you. Once he did you headed outside, grinning as you saw him, before getting into his car. As soon as you were in he was leaning over to kiss you, happily you kissed back. When he pulled back he grinned at you, you automatically returning it.

“Ready baby?” He asked causing you to laugh and shake your head. You were nervous but having Tom here helped. On the way to your college he filled the time with talking about his trip, the interviews and the cast, telling a funny story about Chris Hemsworth that had you laughing loudly. 

Before you knew it Tom had pulled up and cut the engine. In moments you would know the fate of all your hard work.

“Whatever happens, you know you did your best. Your gonna get into that uni you want because you’ve worked so hard, I know it!” He told you confidently, leaning over to kiss you again causing you to relax a bit. 

You both got out of the car, you immediately grabbing Tom’s hand in a tight grip as you made your way into the hall. It was packed but you managed to find the queue for your name. Tom could see the nerves you were feeling and pulled you into a tight hug as you waited, kissing your head and murmuring sweet  reassurances as he did. It helped you feel a bit better as you stepped forward, telling the man your name. He handed your results over and you both moved of to the side.

“This is it.” You said before opening the envelope you had been handed. 

“Oh my God!” You mumbled, “Oh my God!” You repeated a few more times, getting louder each time. Tom was grinning just as widely as you were as you pulled him into a tight hug. Pulling away moments after you showed him the piece of paper, his grin only widened as he took in the amazing results you had got. 

“Well done darling! I never doubted you for a moment, all your hard work paid off.” He praised before kissing you sweetly. When he pulled away you looked down at the paper in disbelief.

After talking to a few teachers who grabbed you before you could leave, you were finally making your way back to Tom’s car.

“How about a McDonald’s breakfast for now and I’ll take you out tonight to that restaurant you like to celebrate.” You quickly agreed, the grin not leaving either of your faces. You were so proud of yourself, as was Tom. You thanked him repeatedly for putting up with your stress during the exam period and the waiting period causing him to laugh and roll his eyes. God, Tom really was the best.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find my prompts lists here -https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/post/186361507131/100-prompts-requests-open and here https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/post/186697789041/more-prompts


End file.
